Solo sesenta y cinco años
by Mayi Saruza
Summary: Sesenta y cinco años han pasado ya desde que los distritos lograron derrocar la tiranía del Capitolio y los Juegos del Hambre desaparecieron. Los Pensamientos de Katniss antes de morir. Pesimo summary, pasen y lean.


Hola mundo! Pues me presento aquí con mi primera historia de esta saga de libros. Es un One-shot curioso, bueno, eso creo. Lo escribí un día sin luz y de noche y honestamente no me tomé el tiempo de leerlo varias veces (de hecho solo una vez, jiji), así que no se si tiene faltas de ortografia o mal uso de los signos de puntuación, pero la verdad no estoy de animo para eso, así que agradeceria que me dieran sus criticas o consejos para mejorar.

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, sino a Suzanne Collins. Este escrito no está hecho con fines de lucro, sino solo con el motivo de entretener.**

Sin más preambulos, aquí el One-shot.

* * *

**Solo sesenta y cinco años.**

Sesenta y cinco años han pasado ya desde que los distritos lograron derrocar la tiranía del Capitolio y los Juegos del Hambre desaparecieron. Ya se puede presumir de varias generaciones de niños que jamás tuvieron o tendrán que ver toda esa crueldad en vivo y que, en cambio, ahora juegan sin la preocupación de ser cosechados.

Debo de decir que estos últimos años no han sido tan malos, aunque tanpoco es la vida que imaginé cuando era una chiquilla de dieciséis, cuando todavía no iba a los Juegos.

He tenido que sufrir de las constantes pesadillas a pesar de haber transcurrido tanto tiempo, pero nunca he estado sola para enfrentarlas.  
En este preciso momento, rodeando mi cama, se encuentran mis dos hijos de ya cuarenta y cinco y treinta y siete años, junto a ellos mis dos nietos de 22 y 18 (por parte de mi hija) y los pequeños mellizos de doce acompañados por su pequeña hermanita de cinco años (nietos por el lado de mi hijo).  
Mi nieto mayor está recién casado y es acompañado por su esposa, en cambio, su hermana, que resultó ser más precoz, ya espera a su primer hijo y también está con su esposo.

Hace ya cuatro años que Peeta murió, aunque siempre pensé que seria yo quien se iría primero. No sufrió en absoluto, simplemente te quedó dormido con su rostro sereno y no despertó.  
Yo misma estoy muriendo en este momento y es simplemente imposible evitar que una lista interminable de recuerdos acudan a mi memoria.

Recuerdo mi pánico al enterarme del entonces futuro nacimiento de mis hijos, sus primeros pasos, mi miedo cuando llegaron a preguntarme sobre mi papel en la revolución de Panem, sus bodas, el nacimiento de mis nietos, y de nuevo el mismo ciclo.  
Mis memorias retroceden peligrosamente hasta llegar a el vasallaje y a las personas que conocí en él, pasando primero por las que perdí en esa misma arena, Wiress y Maggs, y después por los que permanecieron a mi lado más tiempo, Johanna, Beetee y Finnick… su nombre en mi mente hace que recuerde a su hijo y a Annie.  
De nuevo con mi mente en la arena, ésta se traslado a la primera que fui, la de los 74° Juegos del Hambre, y en lo que tuve que hacer para sobrevivir porque se lo prometí a Prim. Prim, mi pequeña hermana a la que tanto amé y por la cual me ofrecí voluntaria. Me acuerdo de sus sonrisas y sus preocupaciones para con los demás.  
Recuerdo cuando apenas éramos unas niñas y nuestro padre intentó llevarla al bosque y ella salió corriendo aterrada apenas y habíamos cruzado la valla.

Papá, otra persona que recuerdo, alguien a quien también amé mucho. Mi memoria, como siguiendo una cadena, me lleva a los momentos en que él estaba con vida, cuando nos contaba historias antes de dormir, a pesar de llegar agotado del trabajo. Cuando me llevaba al Quemador, cuando me enseñó a cazar y me llevó al bosque pr vez primera.  
El bosque, ese lugar en el que viví más de mil momentos. Y así, como si fuera un rápido parpadeo, una imagen aparece y desaparece frente a mis ojos, y, aunque no dura más que una décima de segundo, lo veo. Veo a la persona que olvidé por tanto tiempo, que mi mente bloqueó como un elemento de autodefensa, mandando todos los recueros donde él aparecía a un frío sótano en mi cerebro donde no pudieran salir y traer más confusión de la que ya tenia, haciendo que lo olvidara por completo a él, era más sencillo que borrar toda mi vida desde el día de la cosecha de mis dieciséis años, pero ahora lo veo claro.  
Veo el preciso momento en que lo conocí, lo veo lleno de sigilo y silencio a la hora de cazar, lo veo cubierto de carbón saliendo de las minas, lo veo inconsciente sobre la mesa de la cocina en mi casa en la aldea de los vencedores cubierto de sangre y con la espalda flagelada, lo veo en el distrito 13 con su uniforme gris, lo veo a mi lado disparándole a los aerodeslizadores en el techo del distrito ocho; lo veo de nuevo herido, ahora en el Capitolio mientras intentábamos sobrevivir, lo veo siendo arrastrado por agentes de la paz al dirigirnos rumbo a la mansión de Snow. Pero al final lo veo sobre la roca en nuestro lugar de encuentro (lugar que también esquivé durante tanto tiempo), sentado junto a mi, sonriendo con total sinceridad, entregándome todos sus secretos y pensamientos, bueno, casi todos, excepto uno.  
Ahora se me es imposible el ignorar el recuerdo de sus fuertes brazos rodeándome, de su calida piel, el olor a naranja despidiendo de su cuerpo y, sobretodo, sus suaves y a la vez ásperos labios sobre los míos la primera vez que me besó. Recuerdo su gélida respiración golpeando mi cuello mientras besaba moretones en él durante nuestra estancia en el 2, así como su negación a seguir con más a pesar de mis peticiones.  
Recuerdo sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y sus palabras al decirme que "seria como el hombre en el árbol de la ejecución, siempre esperando una respuesta". Luego, sorpresivamente, recuerdo a Prim hablando sobre él, diciendo como el como era muy bueno y que le había dicho que la quería como si fuera su propia hermana, claro, con otras palabras.  
Es entonces cuando después de tantos años mi mirada se centra en sus ojos la ultima vez que lo vi através de ese espejo, es cuando por fin puedo leerlo de nuevo con tanta precisión como solía hacerlo, es cuando noto las ojeras, los cabellos despeinados, piel pálida, los labios agrietados, las marcas de lagrimas en su mirada y mejillas, el constante movimiento de sus manos y el ligero titubeo en su voz. Es en este momento cuando dejo de buscar algo de aquel niño que conocí un día en el bosque y veo el por qué ya no había nada de él, porque yo lo destruí. Yo con mis propias manos me encargué de matar todo rastro de él, con acciones impulsivas, mi siempre presente egoísmo y falta de empatía.

Siento un fuerte nudo en el estomago y un terrible dolor en el pecho, porque es ahora cuando me permito comprenderlo después de tanto tiempo.  
Comprendo porque siempre odió al Capitolio, comprendo porque sus acciones tan drásticas para derrocar la tiranía de Snow, comprendo el porque me ocultaba cosas y, aun más importante, comprendo porque se fue y nunca vino a mí. Comprendo el terrible miedo que sintió, sentimiento que creí que jamás se posó en él, pero ahora se que eso fue lo que lo alejó.

Tenia miedo, miedo de que lo odiara, de que lo culpara directamente de algo que seguramente lo hacía torturarse solo. Tuvo mucho miedo de mi desprecio directo. Tuvo mucho miedo y ¿qué hice yo? Olvidarlo, encerrarme en mi propio dolor pensando que nadie había sufrido tanto como yo, en vez de ver a los que necesitaban de mí. Me doy cuenta de mi cobardía y de la verdad. La verdad que ignoré todo el tiempo, aquella que dice que no me quedé con Peeta porque lo amara más, sino simplemente porque él estaba ahí, a mi lado, sin la necesidad de pedírselo, de luchar, porque fui lo bastante débil como para luchar de nuevo y simplemente preferí engañarme a mi misma y decirme que esa seria la decisión que hubiera tomado sin importar si las cosas se hubieran dado distinto al final, cuando no era así, porque, más que en cualquier otro momento, me dí cuenta de mi egoísmo, de cómo decidí estar con la persona que me traía más estabilidad y paz y no aquella a la que más amara, porque escogí a quien me ponía las cosas más sencillas y dejé abandonado al que estaba lleno de dolor, desesperación, impotencia y sobretodo odio a si mismo por destruir las cosas que amaba.

Respiro fuertemente por ultima vez alejándome para siempre de este mundo.

-Gale…- logro apenas susurrar mientras una lagrima rueda por mi mejilla, y dos palabras se quedan atoradas en mi garganta. Por fin supe la verdad, pero fue demasiado tarde, porque me tomó sesenta y cinco años saberla.

… Te amo.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí, quiero agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de leer estas burradas que solo a mi se me ocurren, también les digo que agradeceria de corazón si se tomaran el tiempo de ponerme un Review, por favor dejenme saber que les pareció y sus observaciones para mejorar.

Att: La loca de Mayi Saruza.


End file.
